Jontron
"You think you're the ones who's mad when we had to sit through that?" - Jontron Jontron, alongside Danny and Egoraptor as part of GameGrumps battled Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, Smosh, Markiplier, Skydoesminecraft and Cr1tikal in Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2, he was portrayed by Justin Buckner. Information on the rapper Jafari was born and raised in Rancho Palos Verdes, California. He is of Hungarian descent on his mother's side and Persian descent from his father's side. He attended Palos Verdes Peninsula High School from 2004 to 2008. Jafari created a Newgrounds account under the name "BirdmanXZ6" in 2003, and uploaded five animations depicting anthropomorphiconions. In 2006, he made a YouTube account under the same name. On August 31, 2010, Jafari created a YouTube channel called JonTronShow. He stated that he chose the name JonTron because it was "reminiscent of technology" à la Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, and that the show was originally going to be called JonTron 2.0. He then uploaded a two-part review of the Nintendo 64 version of the game Daikatana, the first installment in his JonTron series. Jafari usually incorporates elements of sketch comedy into these episodes to display his reactions to the video game that he is reviewing. According to Jafari in an episode of the Internet gaming webseries Game Grumps, Jacques was originally to speak in a stereotypical jive voice. He has also reviewed various unlicensed games, particularly based on the Pokémon franchise as well as Disney films. In the latter, he observed China as being "farther away from U.S. jurisdiction and much better at Disney bootlegging" and also remarked on unofficial online games based on the company's movies. Jafari also occasionally uploads skits as well as movie reviews. JonTronShow reached 1 million subscribers in May 2014. In May 2015, Jafari released a spin-off web series on his YouTube channel titled JonTron's StarCade (often referred to simply as StarCade), in which he reviews games based on the Star Wars franchise. The webseries included cameos from numerous other Internet personalities and actors, such as Egoraptor, Markiplier, Nathan Barnatt, Ross O'Donovan, and Kyle Hebert. The series was produced by Maker Studios, a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company, and concluded in December 2015 after nine episodes. On December 2, 2018, a video titled "Flex Tape 2: The Flexening" was uploaded to his main channel, thus breaking his 11-month YouTube hiatus. Lyrics (Note: Egoraptor is in brown and Jontron is in orange.) Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Verse 1 You think you're the ones who's mad when we had to sit through that? Verse 2 Well, I'm Grump! I'm Not-So-Grump! Verse 3 You make me cringe more than Sonic '06! Beat you all down in this GameGrumps verse! You've all proven if you can't be the best, you can sure as hell be the worst! Verse 4 Prepare to lose all your Kirkhope once we have put you in your places! Barry! Edit out these ugly greps, so no one has to see their faces! But real talk Arin, I'll think I'll quit, you don't even need me to win this! Trivia * He is the first rapper to leave the battle. * He is the tenth rapper to be in a team, after Egoraptor. Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Justin Buckner Category:Characters